The Fall Of The Jedi
by Curiosity159
Summary: The aftermath of order 66 seen through the eyes of a Jedi I created. Hope it is found interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**** Order 66**

The droids had been taken care of. Master Ki-adi-Mundi bowed his head and could hear his clones talking. He sensed something was wrong. Ki-adi-Mundi turned just in time to block two shots from the clones. The third however, hit him square in the chest. The wise, old Jedi fell to the ground and the clones shot him until he died.

Aalya Secura was looking. There was nothing there, just like yesterday, and the day before. This mission was, quite frankly, boring. Suddenly she sensed enemies. But there was no one around except the clones…the clones. Aalya Secura spun but was shot dead before she could do anything.

Plo Koon and two clone pilots were shooting every thing out of the air. The Jedi was in the middle and the clones ships were at the sides, slightly behind. A perfect position for the clones to destroy the Jedi's ship then. That is precisely what happened, after the order came through. Plo Koon could do nothing to prevent the inevitable. The Jedi master screamed in agony as the cockpit burst into flames.

Jedi master Dam-un-jou stood over the corpses of the clone attackers. They were meant to be his bodyguards but because of a damn hologram from the damn Chancellor they became his enemies, now they were dead. Dam-un-jou's yellow lightsaber had cut through their limbs and the clones bled to death. Shame really, he had just started to warm towards them. Dam-un took out his hologram disc and tuned it in towards Mygeeto but the figure of Ki-adi-Mundi was shown blocking shots with a look of shock on his wrinkled face. It was the clones. Dam-un's heart sank when a laser hit Ki-adi-Mundi in the chest. Dam-un clenched his eyes closed and fought back the tears as he tuned it into Aalya Secura, a close friend of his.

Dam-un knew what it was going to show before it did. Aalya Secura's corpse was what it showed. Dam-un wanted to cry out in anger, to scream in fury but he didn't. He was no Sith lord. Dam-un turned his anger into sorrow and, for the first time in his life, wept. Once he regained his composure, he wiped away the tears and tuned his hologram disc towards Grand Master Yoda, someone he somehow knew had made it. A hologram of a small, old alien appeared. Dam-un sighed a sigh of relief and spoke in an accent similar to Obi-Wan-Kenobi's. "Master, the clones are turning you need to leave now,"

"Relax, master I know," came the calm, soothing answer.

"Where do you plan to go?"

"To stop Palpatine, Corusant,"

"I wish I could join you, master,"

Dam-un couldn't because he was stationed on the farthest reaches of the Galaxy before order 66. He didn't know what order 66 was- the Jedi hadn't been informed of such a thing, of course. Dam-un had only one question on his mind. "Are there any others alive?" Yoda bowed his head into a nod before answering, "Obi-Wan-Kenobi." Dam-un waited a few seconds for Yoda to complete the list then realised he had.

"None others?" His voice was full of sorrow. Yoda shook his head solemnly and the Grand Master's hologram cracked then disappeared. Connection bloody well lost.

Typical.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dam-un-jou was bored. He had been waiting for Obi-wan-Kenobi to turn up for nearly three hours by now. It was a good job Dam-un had nothing better to do or he would gone ages ago because Dam-un wasn't known for patience but instead preferred action. That was why, during the clone wars, he was rarely seen during the Jedi council meetings. During the meetings he was usually on a mission somewhere either too far for holograms to reach or the actual fighting was conveniently timed during the meetings so he was unavailable.

Just as he was ready to leave, out of the gloom stepped Obi-wan-Kenobi. He looked tired, beat up and a little bit sad. Dam-un, who was very annoyed at having to wait so long, didn't care about the Jedi's feelings too much.

"Where have you been?" Dam-un demanded. "Mustafar," was all he got in return.

"Ah of course, so is Skywalker dead or stopped being so evil?" was his next question.

"I left him for dead, whether he in such a state I don't know," was the answer.

"And why did you bring me all the way to Polis Massa?"

"Because Padme` is about to give birth and the baby will be a powerful Jedi and we must decide together what to do him or her."

"I see,"

Several long hours later Dam-un was called in for a meeting by a shiny gold droid. He followed it into a large room with Obi-wan-Kenobi and Yoda inside.

Dam-un bowed at Yoda and nodded at Kenobi. The meeting was and extremely boring and Dam-un didn't listen or participate much. At the end it was decided that the twins were to be separated. Luke was to grow up in Tatooine (a decision that Dam-un didn't agree to) and Leia was to live in Alderan and grow up to be a politic.

Kenobi was to guide Luke, Yoda left for a planet far out of Empire control and Dam-un decided to go to Naboo. The three Jedi departed for their separate ways and ,although he didn't plan for it to happen, Dam-un saw his fellow Jedi for the last time. On the way to Naboo Dam-un decided what he was going to do. He was going to start a rebellion.


End file.
